


Hero

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Fights, Heartless - Freeform, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run!" Axel demanded, lunging forward and striking his chakrams down through the Shadows that surrounded his feet. "Run, now! I'll catch up!"</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: In battle, side by side.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Axel swallowed back the metallic taste of blood, stepping back from the line of Heartless. His back bumped Roxas's. Roxas pressed back into his weight.

Instantly, Axel was transported back to the past year in the Organization, memories of sea-salt ice cream, stolen kisses, Heartless battles and Twilight Town fragmenting through his mind. There was learning to fly and slipping his fingers through Roxas's shower soft hair, curling up on the sofa just in case Saïx decided to gripe on his friends before their morning missions. It was bailing Roxas out and laughing in his face. The passion beneath their touches and the warmth of their bodies pressed together, sweat mingled with affection and salt and cinnamon.

He felt Roxas's shoulders heaving as the blonde huffed in and out, Keyblade held at the ready. Axel mirrored the action; he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. His lungs were screaming at him for a rest, but the Heartless simply kept coming.

"What do we do?!" Roxas exploded, the leather of their coats sticking together the way the heavy leather clung to Axel's sweat-slicked skin. "They keep coming!"

Axel puffed out a breath, tightening his grip on his chakrams. "I don't know."

"What?!"

"I don't know!" Axel snapped, closing his eyes briefly. He was always supposed to know. That was his job. He was supposed to protect Roxas, help Roxas. He would do anything for Roxas, so he had to figure out a way to get them out of this mess now. "Run," he breathed.

"What?" Roxas's back pressed more firmly against his. He must have been leaning closer to hear better.

"Run!" Axel demanded, lunging forward and striking his chakrams down through the Shadows that surrounded his feet. "Run, now! I'll catch up!"

"What??"

"Get out of here!" Axel snapped, whirling around with a burst of fire that left his eyes stinging from smoke and the smell of singed Heartless.

"That's _stupid_!" Roxas yelled, jumping in front of him to block a projectile shot from one of the Plants. He slashed it away and jabbed his Keyblade forward to wrench the heart free. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Stop trying to be a hero," Axel retorted. "That's _my_ job." He flashed a grin and held up his hand, fire blossoming on his palm. It didn't burn his gloves. "Get the ice cream and wait for me," he said, swishing away with a flash of his coat to send fire flaming towards their enemies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually work on a continuation of this...
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
